Un triangle amoureux avec Un hamster ?
by Master-or-Not
Summary: Quand un petit démon défit un hamster vert ça peut donner quelque chose de... Explosif. Pauvre Yukio...
1. Chapter 1

Quel beau matin, cette journée s'annonce si belle ! Le soleil passant à travers les rideaux réveilla Yukio qui ouvrit doucement les yeux, il se releva en baillant, s'étirant puis se frotta les yeux, cherchant à tâtons sa paire de lunettes normalement posées sur sa table de chevet, mais elles ne s'y trouvaient pas, il ne chercha pas longtemps avant de connaître le coupable de la disparition de ses lunettes.

" - _Rin_... "

" - _Ouui ?_ " Dit le démon d'une voix joviale et innocente.

" - _Mes lunettes, je te rappelle que ce ne sont pas des jouets._ "

Yukio tendait son bras vers son frère, devinant sa silhouette, le démon ronchonna, il finit cependant par lui donner. Le plus jeune des jumeaux mit ses lunettes et souffla un peu, heureux de mieux voir, il se leva et alla prendre une douche, l'eau était de nouveau froide, mais il avait l'habitude alors prendre sa douche n'était pas non plus un supplice, au contraire, plus elle était froide, moins de temps il restait. Une fois lavé il sorti, une serviette autour de la taille, il s'habilla, enfin, il voulu, mais son frère lui chipa sa serviette quand il rentra, Yukio serra les jambes et mit ses mains entre celles-ci.

" - _Espèce d'idiot ! Rend la moi !_ "

" - _Regarde moi, je suis superman !_ " Rin avait accroché la serviette à son cou et la faisait voler derrière lui en courant dans la chambre.

Après s'être prit une rafale de coussin dans la tête, Rin rendit enfin la serviette à l'homme tomate qu'était devenu son frère qui put enfin la nouer à sa taille. Il mit son boxer, gardant la serviette à sa taille, une fois celui-ci mit, il la retira, son frère lui claqua les fesses et partit en courant, en gloussant comme un idiot. Yukio soupira puis il finit de s'habiller avant de partir faire ses cours. La journée fut longue et un peu comme toutes les autres bien que depuis un moment, son frère n'arrête pas de lui lancer des clins d'oeil et des mots ' d'amours ' à longueurs de journées. Mots d'amour.. C'était surtout des ' _P'tain ! T'as un trop beau cul_ ! ' ou ' _J'aimerais bien te mettre à poil et de faire des choses bizarres..._ ' D'abord, Yukio pensa que les démons devaient avoir des sortes de chaleurs et que son frère s'était jeté sur lui, car c'est la personne qu'il voit le plus souvent puis il revint à la réalité en se disant que même si les démons avaient des chaleurs, ça ne concerneraient que les femmes. Yukio fut convoqué dans le bureau de son directeur adoré, il entra après avoir été autorisé et il regarda le hamster vert tournant dans une roue, posé sur le bureau de Mephisto. Il ne dit rien puis releva son regard vers le directeur excentrique en train de lire une revue... De star, oui oui, un magasine people.

" - _Mon cher Yukio, je t'ai appelé pour te dire que toi et tes élèves partaient pour une petite balade en forêt, camping, feu de bois, blague autour du feu, enfin bref tu as compris et tu prendras mon hamster avec toi, il s'appel Saucisson et- Aïe ! Salsifis ! Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?!_ " Effectivement, le hamster vert avait mordu son maitre. Le jeune Yukio soupira puis le démon reprit son discoure.

" - _Comme je le disais plus tôt, tu vas t'occuper de Salami, car il aime le grand air. Il ne mange que du sucre, mais pas trop sinon Charcuterie a le hoquet. Tu as compris_ ? "

Le jeune garçon hocha simplement la tête, pris le hamster dans une mini-cage et parti prévenir ses élèves. Une fois que tout le petit monde eu finit de préparer leurs affaires, Yukio et sa troupe partirent en forêt, marchant pendant une petite heure avant de trouver le lieu idéale pour camper. Ils installèrent les tentes, les rires se firent rapidement entendre, Yukio était seul dans son coin avec le hamster, il lui avait construit un petit parc improvisé et il le laissa gambader dedans, lui donnant à manger par moment. Il soupira, fatigué. Il s'allongea tranquillement parterre, se reposant. Rin vit de loin son frère dormir, il sourit et alla vers lui, il regardait le visage endormit de son frère, il rougit un peu, il se pencha vers lui, mais se retint de l'embrasser. Il chassa ses idées perverses puis regarda le hamster.

" - _Je te le confie, surveille le et protège le ! Pff, t'es qu'un hamster, tu ne risques pas de faire grand-chose à par couiner_. "

Le jeune homme ne savait pas si bien dire... Quand Rin fut parti, le hamster devint soudainement un ' humain ' Amaimon plus précisément. Le démon ayant pris les mots du jeune garçon comme un défi pris Yukio sur son épaule et parti en forêt, le tenant fermement, mais faisant en sorte qu'il ne se réveil pas. Une fois dans l'arbre, Amaimon eu un choque...

* * *

Hey, merci pour les reviews de ma première fiction, ça m'a fait très plaisirs ^^

Le lemon dans le chapitre deux si le chapitre un à plut ^^

Désolée, c'est court .'


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon !

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mit à faire le second chapitre mais avec les examens et tout, puis des problèmes familiaux plus un séjour à l'hôpital ne m'ont pas aidée à écrire... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas .

* * *

Amaimon détaillait du regard le brun dans ses bras, pour lui ce fut un choque de découvrir que son jeune frère était... Très mignon, presque adorable quand il dormait comme ça, la bouche entrouverte, quelques mèches rebelles couvrants ses yeux clos. Amaimon regardait le démon qui ressemblait plus à un ange dans ses bras, un démon aux yeux bleus... Il admira sa beauté pendant de longues minutes puis, trop tenté par cette bouche entrouverte, l'embrassa doucement, sur les lèvres du bel endormit. Yukio ouvrit doucement les yeux, ceux-ci papillonnèrent à cause de la lumière qui lui faisait mal. Le bleu glace croisa le vert émeraude de Amaimon, Yukio encore dans les nuages ne se rendait pas compte du baiser, ce n'est que quand la douce chaleur quitta ses lèvres qu'il s'en rendit compte, le rouge monta progressivement à ses joues, il détourna rapidement le regard, se pinçant ensuite les lèvres. Amaimon lui ne quittait pas le regard pétillant de son frère, ses yeux brillaient, le rouge sur ses joues, contrastant avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux d'une couleur vive le rendait tout bonnement adorable. Le vert tourna la tête du brun vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, il appuya un peu sur sa mâchoire pour qu'il entrouvre les lèvres, une fois fait, il glissa sa langue à la recherche de sa consœur dans la bouche humide et chaude de Yukio. Yukio ne quitta pas ses rougeurs, au contraire, elles s'intensifient quand la langue mutine du vert _dansait_ avec la sienne. Quand le baiser fut fini, les deux respirations saccadés et chaudes s'entremêlaient, les deux frères se regardant dans les yeux, mais aucun mot ne fut prononçait. Le plus vieux, Amaimon commença à retirer la chemise blanche de Yukio, retirant boutons par boutons jusqu'à la faire glisser le long des bras nuent du brun, il ne quittait pas ses yeux, ses mouvements étaient maladroits et rapides, montrant son empressement et son in-habitude à faire cela. Quand la chemise fut complètement ouverte, Amaimon descendit son regard sur le torse du jeune homme, pendant la descente il regarda les lèvres rosées et désirables de son frère, puis son cou tendre que l'on a envie de mordre, ensuite ses tendres bouts de chaires rosés puis enfin son petit nombril qu'il vint taquinait avec deux doigts, en faisant le tour pour faire frissonner son frère qui se tortillait un peu sous lui pour se mettre à l'aise. Amaimon avait un petit sourire en coin, admirant la peau laiteuse du jeune homme, son torse se soulevant au fil de sa respiration un peu rapide. Le vert laissa sa langue parcourir son torse qu'il mordilla et laissa quelques marques, puis sa clavicule et enfin les bouts de chaires roses qu'il mordillait, ceux-ci se durcissant entre ses lèvres, ce qui plaisait au vert. Yukio lui gémissait le prénom, enfin, murmurait plutôt le prénom de son grand-frère à chaque fois que la langue taquine et chaude passa sur ses tétons bien durs maintenant. Une main perverse vint se poser sur la très légère bosse formait par le pantalon de Yukio, la main caressant doucement la bosse, la malaxant comme si s'était une simple boule de patte à modeler et que l'on veut lui donner une forme ronde, mais allongée. Yukio se crispa à ses contact, son sexe se durcissant immédiatement plus rapidement.

" - _Ah ! Amaimon... Ne... Ne touche pas là !_ "

Mais le sus-nommé n'écouta pas et baissa le pantalon puis le boxer du passif, venant prendre ainsi bien mieux la verge en main. Le vert se délectait de la voix aiguë, mais tout de même masculine qui sortait du plus profond de la gorge du brun. Il lâcha un de ses tétons bien meurtrie par ses dents pour glisser sa langue le long de son ventre, faisant frissonner Yukio puis la passa le long de sa verge tendue avant d'engloutir le sexe de son frère, sans faire de mouvement pour le moment.

Une fois la respiration un peu calmé de Yukio, Amaimon entreprit des mouvements de pompages lascifs, ses lèvres serrant bien la verge pour que le brun sente bien toutes les sensations plaisantes et possible lors d'une fellation. Yukio gémissait plus fort qu'avant, ce qui excitait de plus en plus le vert qui tenait avec mal de ne pas pénétrer son charmant petit frère qui fondait dans ses bras. Il faisait des mouvements de plus en plus rapide sur son sexe, celui-ci étant gorgé de sang ce qui faisait souffrir le brun, le gland buttait par moment contre le palais du vert ce qui arrachait à chaque fois un petit crit de purs plaisirs au plus jeune et ce qui faisait sourire le plus vieux. Yukio avait envie de jouir, mais il se l'interdisait, pas dans la bouche de son frère, ce n'était pas sans compté sur la perversité et l'impatience de Amaimon qui glissa deux doigts dans les chaires inviolées de Yukio, lui arrachant au début un petit gémissement plaintif puis un plus long suivi d'une éjaculation pudique et incontrôlée dans la bouche du vert. Celui-ci se redressa et laissa couler le sperme de sa bouche à sa main et enfin, avec celle-ci, il enduit son sexe du sperme de son frère puis lève son regard vers lui.

" - _Ceci sera le lubrifiant._ "

* * *

Et voilà c'est finit ! (:

Non non, je rigole bien sûr, je sais, mauvais blague, mais j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère, un chapitre entier que avec du lemon... Hum (x

* * *

Yukio regardait son frère, sa respiration était saccadée, il ne disait rien, mais son regard disait ' Mets le vite ! ' Amaimon capta cela et sourit, il glissa lentement son sexe en lui, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au brun suivi de petits couinements plaintif jusqu'à ne plus entendre que sa respiration. Amaimon attendait que son frère soit d'accord pour se mouvait en lui, et le signal fut le brun que bougeait ses hanches. Le vert sourit et saisit les jambes de son jeune frère pour bien les écarter puis les poser sur ses épaules, il entama de doux va-et-vient, s'enfonçant au fur et à mesure, faisant gémir le démon aux yeux bleus, Amaimon, comparait à ce qu'on peut le croire, est très doux, il faisait en sorte que son frère ressent plus de plaisirs que lui-même. Bien qu'il ne soit pas déçus de ce niveau-là. Quand le brun fut bien dilaté, Amaimon le pilonna plus brusquement, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, et là, les gémissements de Yukio se faisait plus intenses et plus longs, il gémissait même le prénom de son tortionnaire sexuel, ce qui lui faisait grandement plaisirs, vers la fin, sentant la jouissance proche, il donna des coups assez bestiaux, venant frapper à maintes reprises la prostate du brun, et à chaque fois, il lui arrachait des cris le suppliant de continuer, il ne le disait pas clairement, mais le pervers à la mèche l'interprétait comme ça. Amaimon continua ses coups de butoirs bestiaux jusqu'à la jouissance, se vidant complètement dans son frère, le vert râlait plus de plaisirs, ça ressemblait un peu à un grognement animal, Yukio lui gémissait le prénom de son amant d'une nuit. Amaimon lâcha les frêles jambes de son frère avant de lentement se retirer et de venir embrasser furtivement son jeune frère. Il se redressa ensuite, prenant Yukio dans ses bras, laissant ses vêtements dans l'arbre, il descendit, gardant le brun dans ses bras et il s'enfonça dans la forêt, il arriva face à une petite cabane en bois, il entra dedans, une cabane modeste avec quelques biblos sur les meubles, un lit, une cuisinière, enfin bref, tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre. Amaimon posa le brun sur le lit et lui ferma les yeux, lui soufflant une poudre dans le nez qui l'endormit directe, l'avantage de connaître toutes sortes de champignons. Amaimon se redressa et reprit son air stoïque, regardant son jeune frère dormir.

" - _Et voilà, maintenant, c'est qui qui ne surveille pas son frère ? Hein Rin ?_ " Fut sa pensée avant de disparaître.

* * *

Voilà ! Là c'est vraiment finit, j'espère que le chapitre qui est en grande partie du lemon vous auras plus ! ^^ Le troisième ben il faudra attendre un peu hein XD Surement pas de lemon, ou alors un viol, je ne sais pas, voilà ~ ;3


End file.
